1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminals, including cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), and PCS (personal communication service) phones, and more particularly to a portable terminal for displaying information capable of displaying a digital album using a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus which a user can carry with him to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. In consideration of portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses tend not only to be compact, slim, and light, but also to provide multimedia and a wide variety of other functions. In particular, it is expected that future portable communication apparatuses will incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, and be more compact and lighter. Future portable communication apparatuses are further expected to be configured to allow for modification, to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Presently available portable communication apparatuses are commonly used by all kinds of people, including men and women, young and old alike, throughout the world, and are recognized by some people as being nearly indispensable and are always carried by such people.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. The bar-type portable communication apparatus has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable communication apparatus has a flip, which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge device. The folder-type portable communication apparatus has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge device in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to fold/unfold to/from the housing.
Further, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into a neck wearable type and a wrist wearable type according to the position at or the way in which a user wears the communication apparatus. The neck wearable type communication apparatus is one which is worn around a user's neck, typically using a string, while the wrist wearable type communication apparatus is one which is worn around the wrist.
Additionally, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into rotation-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according the manner of opening/closing the communication apparatus. In the rotation-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that allows one housing to rotate to open or close relative to the other housing while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable communication apparatus, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that allows one housing to slide along a longitudinal direction to open or close relative to each other. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses are readily understood by those of skill in the art.
Meanwhile, conventional portable communication apparatuses now typically also function to transmit data at a high speed, in addition to the basic function of performing voice communication. In other words, according to the increasing consumer demand, portable communication apparatuses now typically provide a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may also be equipped with a camera lens which enables each communication apparatus to obtain and transmit an image. That is, current conventional portable communication apparatuses may have an external or imbedded camera lens module which enables a user to communicate photographed images with a desired partner or to take a photograph of a desired subject.
However, conventional portable communication apparatuses do not provide a positioning means that protects the screen of the apparatus, which displays information provided from separate external environment, nor do conventional portable communication devices make it convenient to watch the screen. Further, it is not possible to watch the displayed data in a convenient manner or, in particular, to position the communication apparatus as desired in order to watch the data conveniently.